Captive
by Mel-Hentai
Summary: Heading back to Konoha from a solo mission Hinata gets intercepted by an unlikely group whose leader has plans for her. SasuHina Lemon, rape, angst, possible OOC, etc.


Captive - Day One

Solid trees whizzed past as a warped blur with their leaves rustling through the wind created by my self propelled body. I'd just finished a solo mission, my first amongst many more to come I suspected. The mission itself wasn't that difficult despite it being ranked a B-class mission.

I smiled to myself, I'd come so far through hard work, determination, and sheer will that I was just beginning to notice how much strength coursed through my veins.

Stopping short on a thick tree branch by planting my feet on it's mossy surface, I surveyed the area. My eyes quickly transformed as I made the appropriate hand sign and whispered, "Byakugan," to view the area more clearly.

It was early morning and not even the first rays of sunrise had yet to pierce the horizon; the soft light of the impending rise of the sun accented the dew that hung in the air and the foliage. I breathed deeply of this beauty even though it was still mostly dark.

Traveling nonstop back to Konoha had done its toll as if I couldn't tell from my weary limbs alone, however being a lone kunoichi came with higher risks than the mission. It was imperative that I make it back as soon as possible or risk the consequences… Luckily being constantly on the move threw off possible pursuers, or so I'd hoped even though through the byakugan I could see nothing of a threatening nature.

Letting my constant supply of chakra to my eyes cease, my bloodline limit faded allowing my eyes to relax as I yawned without restraint. It'd been a long couple of days even if the mission I'd been assigned had been easier than anticipated.

I 'hmed' appreciatively and blinked away the moisture in my eyes that clung to my lashes when I had yawned. I should keep moving…

"Hyuuga."

My eyes widened impossibly as the deep threatening voice pierced my consciousness and caused my stomach to churn violently. Had I not been careful enough? I gulped visibly as I realized I was still a day away from Konoha, and assumed a combative stance as I reactivated my bloodline limit instantly.

"Who's there?" I asked weakly just as I turned and my eyes touched upon one of several figures. There was only one I recognized, the one standing at the head of three others spaced loosely around their leader near a creek carved into the wooded area. One with light nearly shoulder length hair hung back behind the others and stood in the creek itself while a much larger man stood on the bank with a female near their leader. I wondered how long they'd been traveling, shadowing my every move behind me conveniently in my blind spot and just far enough that if I were to turn I wouldn't notice them right away if at all.

"Uchiha…" I whispered under my breath.

He chuckled menacingly, "I honestly thought you wouldn't recognize me. That is, you only had eyes for _him _back then." His face soured at the mention of Naruto before shifting to an emotionless mask.

I tensed, a light blush spread across my features without my knowledge as I stared into the impossibly black eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

"W-what is it you want?" My breathing had become shallow and the words I spoke came out no more than a breath on the morning breeze.

The pale lips quirked but did not smile as he replied, "I have use for you."

"What makes you think I-I'll let…you…use me?"

"You may have progressed, Hyuuga, however I doubt you could overtake _one_ of my team let alone all four of us."

I inhaled sharply, standing rigid on the thick tree branch high above those threatening my very existence with their presence.

"I-I'll take my chances," I said boldly despite how I quivered inside my stiff exterior.

All it took was one second. Flashing sharingan eyes captivated me, capturing me in a genjutsu. I tried to act fast, my hands moving quickly with blurring speed to make the hand signs to dispel the jutsu while I shouted 'release' repeatedly even though I knew it was futile. I was too late.

The large man with tousled orange hair crushed my body in a vice grip around my middle effectively pinning my arms while the other two stood on either side of me with Sasuke at the front.

I hung my head, trying not to shed tears over my inability to fight my foes. I knew I was capable of more, of being a challenging opponent, but I should have known better than to make direct eye contact with an Uchiha…stupid…

"She's compliant."

Two words and I was dropped, but my spirits did not lift at the opportunity. I was defeated.

'Oi! Hinata! Don't give up yet!'

Where those words had come from, I didn't know, but I distinctly heard Naruto's voice calling them out to me. Within a split second I moved. My hands moving lightning fast to jab my opponent just two feet away from me.

The others didn't move, and none of my hits landed.

Sasuke interrupted my futile attempt to gain the advantage by catching my wrists after deflecting the first few jabs, his speed was unbelievable. Shocked I looked up into his sharingan red eyes, clearly fearing for my life now.

"Is that all you have?"

My mouth fell open slightly, but I did not reply. I couldn't. My pitiful attacks amounted to nothing. I clearly was no match for such a powerful shinobi.

The hands much larger than my own that held my wrists firmly in their grasp eased up, then released them all together. My arms fell to my sides limply, as his eyes still held my attention.

He spoke softly, but his deep voice carried as he continued to stare at me, "We'll go back now. Juugo, carry her."

With that Sasuke turned away and I was released from whatever spell he had over me. I blinked minutely, then thick arms hoisted me up over the large man's shoulder.

--

Hours I lay teetering over 'Juugo's' right shoulder bent at an uncomfortable angle. I couldn't see where we were going, I was afraid if I activated my bloodline limit the others may not be so merciful as Sasuke had been when I attempted to attack, but I knew we were headed away from Konoha.

No one would know I had been abducted for at least for a day or more since I had completed my solo mission fairly early. That sad thought led to how they would react upon noticing that I wouldn't be returning anytime soon if ever. Would they wait, or would they react instantly? I hoped with all my being that it was the latter and not the former for I had no idea what Sasuke had planned other than that he _had_ plans.

I bit my bottom lip, worrying the flesh between my teeth as I became more nervous by the very seconds that each ticked away bringing me closer to the fate I was destined.

Nearly crying out in surprise when I was set on the ground, I quickly jerked my head this way and that to take in my surroundings. I hadn't even noticed when Juugo had stopped moving, much less paid attention to the area, but upon turning away from the large man I noticed we had arrived at a makeshift camp. The others were already milling about the site and Juugo had moved away from me while Sasuke approached.

His eyes were hauntingly dark and captivated me once again despite not having the sharingan staring back at me. I shivered as his warm hand found mine as he looked away and pulled me beside him as he walked to the solitary tent to the right of scorched earth where a fire had been.

He looked to me again when we reached the tent and nodded for me to get into it. I bit my lip but obeyed, ducking through the fabric and into the shadow. Sitting down on a bedroll I watched as Sasuke entered. Even as I watched him he did not make eye contact, then began to remove his clothing.

Blushing madly I looked away, "W-w-what are you-?"

Large hands took hold of my face callous thumbs digging into the flesh of my cheeks as he steered my head to look at him, the action made my eyes widen as he brought our faces close. He looked calm even without much of his clothing.

"This is just a precaution, and I know you will do nothing to harm any child you bear."

I blinked rapidly, not understanding completely, yet entirely in the same instant.

"W-wha-?"

"If it makes you feel more comfortable, then close your eyes and think of someone else."

Strong hands pushed my stock-still form down on the bedroll that I sat on as those hands moved over my clothing. Deft fingers pulled down the zipper to my jacket quicker than I could react, to bare my bound breasts with a mere fishnet shirt stretched over them. A kunai gleamed in his left hand, and with all the dexterity of a well trained shinobi he moved with lightning fast speed to slice the fabric binding me and the fishnet right between my breasts. I gasped as the shorn material parted and in that instant I realized he was going to rape me whether I protested or not.

Thumb and forefinger found my right nipple as a warm mouth found the left. I couldn't contemplate what he would do if I started to protest now, but squeezed my eyes tight and tried not to cry. My breathing was becoming more labored as I thought about what he would do next, and I bit my lip in attempt to not whimper.

I tried not to focus on what he was doing. I tried to ignore him completely as I attempted to steady my breathing, but he kept moving. His fingers and mouth steadily undoing me as he suckled and nipped, pinched and twisted until my nipples were painfully erect. Slowly opening my eyes while still biting my lower lip I looked down at him through my lashes. His dark eyes stared back at me as he released the nipple he had in his mouth. It glistened faintly and he moved to the next to apply the same treatment.

His right hand massaged my left breast as his mouth engulfed the right nipple. He sucked harder while moving his head back and forth causing me to release my lip and take in a sharp breath as I continued to watch him watch me.

As he continued teasing my breasts I felt an ache beginning to resonate between my legs. I wanted to squeeze my thighs together to alleviate my discomfort, but Sasuke moved between them lowering his body so that it was flush with mine. I wanted to groan aloud, but bit it back even though his stiff manhood was aligned with my aching womanhood. Rolling his hips while he pulled at my right nipple in his teeth made me tighten my thighs around him and my head to loll back with my mouth wide open as I tried to breathe correctly.

I wasn't supposed to like this situation, my body wasn't supposed to react. I felt tears pricking my eyes as he slid his warm hands from the ribs just under my breasts to my hips. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of my pants and moved so that he could pull them down along with my panties and I did whimper then. Pausing minutely he then drug the material the rest of the way down my legs and off leaving my shoes on.

Clamping my eyes and thighs shut I refused to acknowledge him and what he was going to do, but he merely slid beside me. His hard length pressed into my thigh as his left hand snaked between my thighs to get to the juncture. The tips of his fingers pushed and prodded my folds until they found what they sought. A long digit slid within me and my thighs parted causing the finger to slide in further. I groaned and Sasuke buried his face in my neck to nip the tender flesh there as he slipped another finger in. It was tighter now as he began to thrust them causing me to squirm as he breathed heavy pants against my neck.

"You're so wet," he groaned into my ear as he moved between my legs and pulled his fingers out from within me. His left cheek touched mine as he replaced his fingers with something much larger. I cried out in response to his rough insertion and dug my fingers into his back, clinging to him as he buried himself deeper within me. I whimpered and he grunted.

Silent tears spilled from my eyes. I turned away, looking to the tent's fabric wall as he began to move, trying not to sniffle from the emotional pain as well as the physical welling up within.

Deeper and deeper, I felt him reach my end. The head of his arousal nudged against my womb, and then pulled away only to nudge against it again with each thrust.

Sasuke grunted again and moved faster, and just when it began to feel better he thrust particularly hard and stilled as he flooded my insides. Grinding against me he finally pulled out and lay on top of me, his face buried in my hair, his left hand idly stroking the skin of my upper right arm.

The heavy weight on my chest had nothing to do with the constricting feeling I felt as I lay there naked underneath Uchiha Sasuke with my hands resting on his back. So, this is what sex felt like, I realized I didn't like it much, but decided it could have been better if it were someone else who had taken my virginity. Someone who had been closer to me…


End file.
